Shinigami The Darkness War
by Yami Atsuko
Summary: Les conflits éclatent de partout. L'Ordre des Ténèbres est à nouveau menacé. La guerre est proche et les races vivantes sont menacés. Il va falloir prendre les armes, qu'on soit humains, Shinigami ou Lycan. Une nouvelle ère approche. Mais une ère de paix ? Ou de malheur ?Suite à Shinigami, à lire avant pour comprendre.
1. Préparation au départ

Et bien, salut à vous et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre de Shinigami. Premier en tant que Crossover mais douzième sur le total. Et oui, je passe en Crossover même si, pour le moment, c'est très léger. Juste l'apparition d'un personnage, Zack Fair. Je suis consciente que des gens n'ai pas jouer à Final VII, mais comme je sors du cadre de Final VII, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème.

D'ailleurs, ça m'arranges, je pourrais faire les corrections sur les précédents chapitres.

Mais bref. Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas vraiment rendu compte sur le coup que j'avais intégrer Zack à la fic. C'est en me relisant que je m'en suis rendu compte, surtout avec la mention à Cloud. Pour vous dire que j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire dessus.

Fudou : Je ne veux pas voir des gens débarquer comme ça !

Yami Atsuko : M'en fous. Et puis, se sera surtout Zack et Cloud. Peut-être Angeal et Génésis, voir Hojo en tant que méchant. Mais très peu de gens de Final VII.

Armitage : Ils seront là. Ils ne remplacerons pas mais ils seront là. Pour montrer que la guerre ne toucheras pas que la société Shinigami.

Fudou : Comment ça ?

Zack *arrivant avec Cloud* : Tu verras dans se chapitre.

Yami Atsuko : Yo, les gars. Contente de vous voir.

Cloud : Juste pour info aux lecteurs. Ceux qui était contre la mise en Crossover auraient dû se manifester. Maintenant, c'est trop tard.

Fubuki Shirou : Exactement. Bon, Yami, tu passes à ta présentation ?

Yami Atsuko : Okay !

Auteure : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis toujours Yami Atsuko.

Disclaimers : Inazuma et Final ne sont pas à moi.

Rating : Je reste sur mon T.

Couple : Fubuki x Kazemaru/Armitage

Nagumo x Suzuno/Shiva

Sous-entendu de Zack x Cloud -depuis le temps que je voulais écrire sur ce pair-.

Yami Atsuko : Et voilà.

Zack : Nous vous souhaitons donc une bonne lecture.

Armitage : Ouais. Bonne lecture à vous.

Shinigami.

Chapitre 12 : Préparation au départ.

« La barbe ces démons de merde, jura Shiva alors qu'elles couraient à vive allure avec Armitage, c'est la cinquième attaque organisée contre les humains en même pas trois jours et seulement dans cette foutue ville de…

-Ton langage Shiva, je te prierais de le corriger, la réprimanda son amie canine, moi aussi, je suis fatiguée d'enchaîner les missions. Moi aussi, je suis fatiguée de ses allez-retours. Mais au moins, je fais avec.

-Tu fais comment pour ne pas avoir envie de hurler ?

-Je t'avoue que des fois si, je hurlerais bien un bon coup mais je me dis que si, nous finissons au mieux et au plus vite, je retrouverais rapidement Shirou.

-Pas mal l'idée Armi chérie. Pensait à retrouver son âme-sœur histoire de se donné un bon coup de fouet au morale. Bon alors, au lieu de parler, on ferait mieux de speeder. » La dite ''Armi chérie'' eut un petit rire amusée qu'elle masqua sans problème. Elle avait toujours su trouver les mots pour convaincre Suzuno dans le passée et n'avait, apparemment, pas perdus la main.

Depuis le décès du juge Mufasa, les démons agressait de plus en plus souvent les humains et y allaient ouvertement, de manière publique et beaucoup plus violente qu'à leur habitude. Et déjà que d'ordinaire, ils étaient très agressives. Même étant calme.

Le vieux juge avait était le Shinigami le plus respecter et le plus apprécier de tout l'ordre des ténèbres.

Ce vieil homme, sage et juste, avait toujours su être à l'écoute de ses cadets de rang inférieur, il les protégeaient et se portait à leur secours si besoins. Il avait était porte-parole pour l'unification de nombreux peuple comme celui des elfes et des nains et aidés aux bons déroulements de traité de paix. Sa mort et son agression étaient équivalent pour de nombreux peuples à une déclaration de guerre lancé par les humains.

Les démons, étant les plus agressives, avaient vite fait pris les armes. Les elfes débâtaient pour savoir ce qu'ils devraient faire. Les centaures aussi mais justes pour savoir s'ils devaient se mêlaient à cette guerre où la laissé aux Shinigami. Les nains se cachaient dans leurs mines. Les fées, nymphes, dryades, sirènes et petits esprits des éléments restaient sur la défensive, en cas d'attaque sur leurs peuples, étant des pacifistes. Les Vampires et Lycan, enfin, avaient promis leurs soutient au Shinigami et de les aidés lors de la guerre.

En parlant de loup-garou, plusieurs d'entre eux étaient déjà présents sur le lieu d'intervention de Kazemaru et Fuusuke. Cela allait être simple avec des guerriers comme eux dans la bataille.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

« Beurk, mais c'est dégueu.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué Nagumo. Je me serais bien passé de ton commentaire.

-Non mais sérieux Hiroto, de tous les types de psychopathes qui existent sur terre, il a fallu que l'on tombe sur des bouchers.

-Des bouchers ?

-Des meurtriers qui découpent leurs victimes quoi. Arrêtes Gran, t'es entouré de morceaux d'humain et tu dis que ces malades qui ont rejoints Harcker et ont tenté de nous trucider tout à l'heure ne sont pas des bouchers. » Burn lança un regard étonnait à l'autre roux qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de s'en retourner à la fouille de la camionnette qu'il effectuait avec son frère d'orphelinat.

Plusieurs heures auparavant, des types armés avaient débarqué à l'hôtel de l'Inazuma à la recherche de la jeune louve blanche.

Mais ils avaient largement sous-estimé Nagumo et Fubuki, qui même si novice avec leurs nouvelles armes, savaient déjà à peu près les manier. On mettra ça sur le dos de l'instinct et du lien qui les unissaient à Shiva ou à Armitage.

Mais le plus dégouttant venait du contenu de leur camionnette. Celle-ci avait était réfrigérée et était rempli, je pense que vous avez compris grâce à Haruya, de membres humains.

C'étaient des meurtriers. Et ils avaient étaient fiers de le clamer jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent reçus le regard noir d'un grand brun un peu étrange. Ils eurent très peur et en eurent toutes les raisons quand on leurs avoua qu'il s'agissait du seigneur des enfers, sa majesté Hadès en personne. Le dieu des enfers prenait juste un peu de repos avant de s'en retourner à sa tâche.

Soudain, une glacière attira l'attention de l'âme sœur de Shiva. Elle semblait avoir plus de dix ans à vue d'œil.

« Et Hiroto, vient jeter un coup d'œil par-là.

-T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Je sais pas toi mais il y quelque chose qui me chiffonne avec cette glacière.

-Ouais pareil, répondit le roux aux yeux d'or en fixant la dite glacière, qui était bleu au passage. » Ils restèrent un instant perplexe, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Ce fut Haruya, après deux minutes de silence, qui se décida à l'ouvrir, sous le regard réprobateur de Kiyama. Mais le jeune roux la referma aussitôt, aussi choqué que son confrère par le contenu de la boite réfrigérante.

« Burn, ne me dit pas que tu as vu ce que j'ai vu.

-Quoi, une sorte de créature très, très jeune, mi humaine, mi serpent vert, enfermée dans un bloc de glace ?

-Je t'ai dit de pas le dire, râla l'ancien capitaine de Gaïa en ouvrant à nouveau la glacière. » A l'intérieur, ce trouvait bien le corps sans vie et emprisonner dans un bloc de glace d'un petit enfant de deux ans environ aux cheveux vert pâle. L'on aurait pu croire à un humain si le bas de son corps ne se terminer pas en une longue queue serpentine verte et que de nombreuse écaille verte accrochant la lumière ne recouvraient pas ses bras et son dos.

Nul doute. Ce petit être était un Shinigami. Un jeune anaconda vert mort très précocement.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

« Eh Burn, tu savais que les légendes sur les méchants loups garous tueurs d'homme étaient totalement fausses, fit Fubuki en relevant le nez du livre qu'il tenait en main. » L'ancien capitaine de Prominence reposa son livre et alla voir le blanc.

Non, non, vous avez très bien lu, inutile de toucher aux réglages de vos écrans. Burn était bien en train de lire.

Exploit direz-vous ? Non, non. Juste Suzuno qui lui avait promis une petite surprise s'il réussissait à en apprendre un maximum sur son monde.

Le jeune rouquin se dirigea vers Shirou et lu par-dessus son épaule.

« _Les loups garous et les vampires, _commença-t-il_, chaque histoires, légendes ou mythes mortelles parlant de l'un, mentionnent, dans la grande majorité du temps, l'autre. Il y avait au départ un humain nommé Alexander Corvinus, atteint d'un ''virus d'immortalité''. Celui-ci le transmit à ses enfants. Le premier fut mordu par un loup, le second par une chauve-souris. _

-_Ce fut ainsi que naquirent les premiers loups garous et vampires, _poursuivit l'enfant des neiges_, le virus se transmet bel et bien par morsure mais ceux-ci ne chassent pas l'humain et restent à l'écart d'eux pour leurs sécurités, aussi bien celle des mortels que la leurs. Le seul véritable vampire ayant était un chasseur d'homme fut le comte Dracula qui avait était banni auparavant de la société vampirique. Il fut celui qui poussa les vampires à rester invisible. Quant au loup garous, les humains en avaient naturellement peur de par leur apparence mais ceux-ci n'aime pas à s'attaquer à l'humain._ Qu'est-ce t'en pense ?

-Plausible comme histoire, répondit simplement Nagumo en haussant, je demanderais confirmation à Shiva. Pas que je te crois pas mais deux prudence valent mieux qu'une.

-Toi. Prudent. Mon œil.

-Bah quoi c'est vrai.

-Désolé mais si je prends le dictionnaire Nagumo Haruya, je suis sûr de ne pas y trouver le terme ''prudence''. Avoue-le que tu ne pourrais plus te passer de ta petite panthère.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?! C'est pas tes oignons que je sache ?!

-Râle pas. De toute manière, je ressens la même chose pour ma belle louve. » Burn avait fixait Shirou avec surprise alors que celui-ci riait doucement avant de le suivre et tous deux partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Le silence revint malgré tout rapidement. Shirou s'en retourna à sa lecture et Nagumo attrapa le livre qu'il avait entamé.

Haruya était tombé sur un livre intitulé ''Guerre Millénium des Ténèbres'' qui évoquait l'histoire d'une guerre ayant les soi-disant guerrier de lumière à tout l'ordre des ténèbres. Les guerriers Séraphins avaient attenté à l'ordre élémentaire car ''seule La Lumière devait être Reine''. Mais sans ombres, sans Ténèbres, la Lumière ne pouvait perdurer. Cette guerre, qui s'étala sur un millénaire, plongea la moitié de la Terre dans la Lumière la plus pur et l'autre, dans les Ténèbres les plus profonds. Si la vie était un cauchemar pour ceux vivant dans les ombres, ceux qui vivait dans la clarté parfaite n'en vivait pas moins un enfer. Les Séraphins ayant causé cette guerre furent bannis au bout d'un millénaire et condamnés à l'exil. L'ordre des choses mis à mal eu mis deux siècles et demi à ce rétablir.

Étonnement, il ne restait aucune trace de cette guerre nulle part. Mais, sans grand étonnement, ce furent les passages de grandes batailles qui plurent le plus à l'attaquant de flamme.

Fubuki continua ses recherches sur les loups garous et vampires. Tant qu'il avait commencé, autant continué. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonné car il était dit que bon nombre d'humains et devenus Lycan ou Vampire mais aussi que ceux-ci n'attaquait pas l'homme. C'était incongru comme histoire.

L'arrivée des autres membres de l'équipe le sortit de ses pensées.

Enfin, l'arrivée de certains d'entre eux. C'est-à-dire Gouenji, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Sakuma, Tsunami, Aki, Kidou, Haruna et Fudou. Eux aussi devaient bosser un peu étant donné qu'il devait être présent pour la prochaine mission au mont Fuji.

Ce furent les arrivés de Shiva, d'Armitage et d'un grand brun aux yeux bleu-violine et aux sourire de gamin qui les sortirent de leurs livres.

OoOoOoOoO

« Par Hadès, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, ni mes oreilles. » Ce murmure de la jeune louve blanche avait était aussi audible qu'un cri.

Shiva à côté d'elle fixait le corps sans vie du petit Shinigami trouvé par notre paire de roux. La surprise qui avait marqué leurs visages s'était accentué quand on leur eu révélés qu'il s'agissait de du corps de Robin Skywalker, le corps de l'un des leurs. La première victime du virus d'Harcker, encore expérimentale à l'époque.

Le jeune garçon était partis en retrait et seul Michael, son tuteur si l'on puis dire, avez pu le suivre. Skywalker était grandement bouleversé et avait voulu fuir le monde ainsi que le lieu où reposaient les corps sévèrement mutilé de leurs ex-agresseurs, punis comme il se doit par les soins d'Hadès.

Non seulement pour oser transporter la dépouille d'un tout petit reptilien mais aussi pour de nombreux meurtres, dont celui des jumeaux Ichigo. Ils ne l'avaient pas seulement avoués, ils s'en étaient vantaient. D'une, parce que ces fous avaient reconnus les jumeaux et de deux, le journal télévisé à ce moment passé un reportage annonçant qu'après dix ans de recherche, les restes des corps des jumeaux avaient étaient retrouvés dans un lac sur l'île de Kyushu.

Les parents des jeunes enfants avaient décidés de préparés, après la guerre qu'ils passeraient, personne ne sait dans qu'elle camps, des funérailles digne de ce nom à leurs enfants retrouvés. Les jumeaux ne le diraient pas mais ils savaient que leurs parents défendraient la cause Shinigami. Ils n'en doutaient pas.

« Monseigneur, tenta Shiva en se tournant vers le maître des enfers.

-La situation est grave, soupira Hadès las, il faudra avancer votre départ vers le mont Fuji. Tout cela doit cesser, il soupira et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder l'extérieur, le regard étrangement sombre, nous allons devoir avancer votre départ à dans deux jours maximum. Je vous prierais de me pardonnez mais je sens l'arrivé d'une terrible bataille d'ici peu. » Personne ne sut quoi dire et tous s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant le dieu des enfers avant de prendre congé pour retourner vaquer à leurs occupations.

Shirou ne put s'empêcher de voir rouge malgré leurs récentes découvertes. Non mais c'était qui cet hurluberlu brun qui draguait sans gêne SA belle louve blanche ?

OoOoOoOoO

« Un loup-garou. » L'aîné des Fubuki fixait le brun aux yeux violine avec surprise. Le jeune homme était en réalité un Lycan, et s'appelait Zachary Fair, mais tout le monde disait juste Zack. Et instinctivement, les loups garous étaient très proches des Shinigami représentant des loups.

Shirou s'était sentis un peu idiot de sa jalousie mais Armitage n'avait qu'un air légèrement blasé alors que ses yeux avaient brillé d'amusement. C'était mignon, la jalousie de son âme sœur.

« Pour tout te dire, expliqua Zack, je ne suis lycanthrope que depuis cinq ans. J'en avais quinze. C'est un loup-garou plus âgé appelé Angeal qui a fait ça, sous mon accord avant, pour me sauver la vie.

-Comment ça, demanda le blandin très intéressé par le sujet.

-Et bien, cela suis souvent le même schéma, répondit le brun, lorsqu'un loup-garou ou un vampire tombent sur un humain au bord de la mort, il lui propose un pacte. Il lui sauve la vie en échange du lycanthropisme ou du vampirisme. C'est ce qui nous est arrivé avec mon meilleur ami à l'époque, Cloud Strife.

-Ton meilleur ami à l'époque, répéta l'enfant des neiges un peu surpris, vous ne l'êtes plus ?

-On est plus qu'ami aujourd'hui, rétorqua le loup avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire. » Fubuki rougit alors sous le sous-entendus, plutôt mal dissimulé, du ''Chiot'' comme le surnommer si bien Ichirouta et Fuusuke pour rire.

Il aurait vraiment fallu être le dernier des crétins pour ne pas comprendre que le brun et son anciennement meilleur ami étaient désormais amants.

Armitage sourit en regardant son blanc. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir sa petite famille brisée s'agrandirent malgré son passé.

OoOoOoOoO

Midorikawa et Hiroto observaient Fubuki et Kazemaru s'entraîner de la plus simple des manières, dans un duel. Plus loin, Shiva et Burn faisaient de même.

Difficile de s'imaginer que les deux âmes sœurs des Shinigami manier la lame depuis moins d'une semaine. Ils avaient une telle dextérité au combat, ce battait avec une telle force et une telle souplesse, esquiver ou parer les coups avec une telle aisance. On aurait pu croire qu'ils l'avaient fait toute leurs vies.

Et pourtant, Gran et Ryuuji pouvait l'affirmer, avant ça, Burn ne savait même pas se servir d'un couteau. Autant qu'on puisse comparer un couteau et un Guan Dao.

Mais quelque chose turlupiner notre petit duo d'observateurs.

Que ce soit Ichirouta ou bien Gazelle, plus ni l'une, ni l'autre, n'avait d'attributs animaux. La queue dépassant du bas du dos et les oreilles fièrement perchées sur le haut du crâne, envolés, disparus. Et pourtant, l'un comme l'autre était encore jeune fille. C'était… étrange.

D'ailleurs, constat de circonstance, les deux avaient alors eut un déclic. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Yami ou Ramuh arboraient de pareils attribut animaux. Le duo avait vaguement entendu Afuro remarquer, surpris, qu'elles les auraient ''perdues''.

Une question vint percuter l'esprit de Kiyama. Selon lui, sur un fait bien plus… bizarre. Est-ce vraiment possible ?

« Midorikawa, appela le rouquin.

-Hum, fut la seule réponse du vert.

-Je me demandais, comment se fait-il que seul Armitage et sa mère soit immunisées contre le virus ?

-Ah, bonne question. Enfin, tel que je te connais, t'as ton hypothèse là-dessus.

-En effet et je pense que ça ne plairait, ni à Armitage, ni à Yami.

-Comment ça ?

-Parce que je pense que ça concerne le père d'Armi'. Tu te souviens, d'après Yami, il voulait créer un antidote pour ''soigner'' les Shinigami ? Mais il n'a pas dû y travailler seul. Et imagine qu'un de ses assistants est repris ses travaux pour en faire un poison mortel. Et que, l'ayant appris, il eut le temps de trouver un vaccin et de l'inoculé à sa femme et sa fille avant de les quittés. Imagine une seconde. » Ryuuji était scotché sur place.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça. Mais c'était une bonne nouvelle s'il existait déjà un vaccin. Il n'y aurait plus qu'à le mettre en circulation.

Ils soupirèrent de concert. D'ici le lendemain matin, ils seraient partis pour le mont Fuji. Leurs regards se reportèrent sur Hadès, qui, lacement accoudé à une fenêtre, observant les jeunes Shinigami et leurs âmes sœurs s'entraîner.

Le maître de la mort repartirait pour les enfers dès le lendemain également. Et ceux, avec ceux qui n'avaient pas pu venir.

Non, pas qu'ils mourraient, il les emmènerait vivants. Chose rare en effet mais pas impossible. Les laissait sur Terre rimerait à les laissaient en potentiel danger de mort et il n'était pas armé pour le combat, augmentant encore plus le risque de mortalité.

La divinité antique semblait portait une grande affection pour les deux Shinigami et leurs deux humains. À les voir ainsi synchrone, on ne pouvait imaginer un nuage noir planer sur leur avenir. Avenir qui semblait des plus prometteurs d'après ce que le seigneur des enfers sous-entendait.

Le seigneur de la mort releva son regard bleuté sur le ciel, l'air perdu dans ses souvenirs millénaires.

« Perséphone, mon amour, murmura-t-il comme si il parlait à sa défunte épouse, si seulement tu étais là. Si seulement, si seulement la fatalité ne nous avez pas frappaient, nous serions toujours ensemble. J'ai besoins de toi, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. J'aurais aussi aimais que tu vois le monde qui va naître après cette bataille. » Un infime sourire nostalgique fleurit lentement sur ses lèvres.

Son regard se posa sur la petite louve blanche qui aidait Shirou à se redresser. L'attaquant des neiges avait trébuché en tentant de parer une attaque sur sa droite.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue pâle.

« Elle te ressemble énormément, murmura à nouveau Hadès, aussi obstinée et têtue que toi. Elle est d'une franchise et d'un naturel si rare chez les femmes de nos jours. Douce mais féroce, sa volonté n'a pas de limite. Elle donnerait tout pour protéger ses semblables et la personne qu'elle aime. Une grâce infinie et un cœur de cristal, tantôt résistant, tantôt fragile. Elle aurait pu être ta fille Perséphone. Je pense que c'est pour ça que la considère comme mon enfant. Et je sais un jour, un juge de talent sur qui je pourrais m'appuyer. »

Fin.

Yami Atsuko : Et voilà. Réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent maintenant.

Cloud : T'avais prévus de les mettre en fin de chapitre.

Yami Atsuko : Ouais. Alors, je vous remercie de vos encouragement qui me permettent d'avancer dans mes écrits. Quand à Terumi, les révélations se feront en temps voulu. J'espère qu'une partie du mystère autour de la mère de Kazemaru c'est bien dissipé. Déjà pour toi, CalychocoMeisaki. Amidamaru réapparaîtra bientôt, en même temps que se connard d'Harcker. Et Mufasa sera venger.

Aphrodite : Vivement qu'il se fasse décapiter.

Yami Atsuko : Je prévois mort plus cruelle pour lui *sourire angélique*.

Aphrodite : J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Kabeyama : Tu fais peur Afuro.

Yami Atsuko *l'ignore* : Enfin bref. Ceux qui connaisse Final VIII, je m'adresse à vous. Car j'ai l'impression, qu'à partir du prochain chapitre, qu'Armitage va ressembler de plus en plus à Squall. Après, c'est peut-être juste moi.

Zack : D'ailleurs, tu nous développe un peu une histoire, à moi et Cloud. Pour dire comment on est devenu Lycan.

Yami Atsuko : D'ailleurs, ce chapitre va être assez sombre, est un mystère du passé d'Armitage va être révélé.

Armitage : D'ailleurs, le mot récurent du prochain chapitre sera Automne.

Yami Atsuko : Parce que, prochain chapitre : Automne et Matéria. Je vous dis à une prochaine. Et merci encore de me lire. Miaou.


	2. Automne et Matéria

Yami Atsuko *n'ayant même pas l'air d'avoir remarqué les lecteurs, l'air de s'adresser à un nounours en peluche vert ayant un petit livre posé sur le genoux* : Mon fils, Tirésias t'as dit ce qu'il fallait. Viens habiter avec nous, et ne te met pas hors la loi.

Fudou *à Armitage, tout bas, intrigué par Atsuko* : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Armitage : Elle révise son texte des bacchantes.

Gouenji : Je veux bien. Mais et le chapitre ?

Armitage : Elle nous rejoint à la fin.

Fudou : Le chapitre d'abord !

Gouenji : Sa note la plus lourde au bac, la philo. La deuxième plus lourde, le théâtre.

Kogure : Sérieux ?

Yami Atsuko *criant soudain* : IL EST LE FILS DE SÉMÉLÉE ! Que l'on croit qu'elle à donné naissance à un dieu.

Gouenji : Elle ne veut pas non plus que la représentation de fin d'année soit décevante.

Armitage : Avec Atsuko, quand il s'agit de théâtre.

Gouenji : On fait la présentation à sa place.

Armitage : Ouais.

Gouenji : Auteure : Ça reste Yami Atsuko. Qui bosse son théâtre en ce moment. Excusez-là.

Armitage : Disclaimers : Inazuma et Final appartiennent tout à leurs créateurs respectifs.

Afuro : Rating : On garde le T.

Shiva : Couple : Fubuki x Kazemaru/Armitage Nagumo x Suzuno/Shiva Zack x Cloud.

Armitage : Bonne lecture.

Yami Atsuko : Rends hommage au dieu en notre compagnie.

Chapitre 13 : Automne et Matériau.

…_Réveille-toi…_

Dans un bas grognement, la jeune Shinigami se retourna dans son lit, se collant un peu plus à son âme sœur à côté d'elle.

…_Réveille-toi ma Sœur…_

Deux perles vairons s'ouvrir brusquement. Se redressant lentement sur les coudes, la jeune immortelle posa son regard encore un peu endormi sur l'adolescent endormi contre elle. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle passait distraitement une longue mèche de neige derrière son oreille. Ce qu'il était adorable endormi de la sorte, comme un ange.

…_Regarde-moi…_

La jeune Shinigami se tourna brusquement vers la porte de la chambre où elle dormait avec son humain. Un hoquet de surprise franchie la barrière de ses lèvres quand elle vit la forme spectrale debout au pied du lit double. L'immortelle ne put s'empêcher de reculer vers la tête de lit, un étrange sentiment de peur venant lui étreindre la gorge, sans raison.

Un petit rire échappa au spectre humanoïde –être spirituelle extrêmement rare-.

…_Viens avec moi ma Sœur…_

[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]

Le regard violine de Zack se posa sur le croissant de lune visible par la fenêtre, sa main tenant fermement celle de son blond.

Cloud l'avait rejoint dans la journée, comme il avait était convenu. Bien qu'il fût plus jeune que Fair, le Lycan blond était bien plus mature que lui. Ça c'était ressenti dans les quelques premières minutes en sa présence. D'un naturel réservé, il ne se sentait vraiment à l'aise qu'auprès de Zack. Et depuis la trahison de Tifa, sa soi-disant "amie d'enfance", il avait du mal à faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Même ses récents semblables Lycan. C'était pour dire. Même Angeal, qui lui avait pourtant sauvé la vie.

Aucun ne regretter d'être devenu loup-garou. Ils n'avaient aucuns points d'attaches auprès des humains. Cloud, pendant longtemps, n'avait eu que Tifa. Tifa qui l'eut trahi. Et Zack avait eu des amis avant mais ces derniers lui avait tournés le dos sans remords quand le noiraud se rapprocher du petit blond Strife.

Flash-back

**Ce fut cinq ans plus tôt, un soir d'automne, qu'ils frôlèrent la Mort de très près. **

**Un bon nombre des adolescents qui détestaient Cloud les avaient coincés tous deux à l'écart, dans une ruelle en cul-de-sac à la sortie de leur village, pour les battre à mort, véritablement. Aucune pitié ne leur avait était accordé.**

**Peu importait qu'ils n'étaient que deux contre une vingtaine. Peu importait que Strife ne pouvait pas se battre avec son bras dans le plâtre des suites d'un accident. Certains avaient même eut la jugeote de prendre des armes, même si ça se résumer à des barres de fer ou des couteaux de cuisines piquaient dans la cuisine de maman.**

**Ils avaient étaient bien trop nombreux et, même Zack, déjà si fort en tant qu'humain, n'avait pas pu se défendre. Enfin, il avait quand même était évident que sa priorité du moment était son cadet blond, son Cloud. **

**Cloud qui avait était tétanisé en voyant, parmi ses tortionnaires, Tifa, Sa Tifa, son amie d'enfance. Sa seule amie aussi avant Zack. **

**Cette fille qui, depuis sa petite enfance, avait toujours était là pour lui, se moquant bien de ce que les autres pouvaient médire sur le dos de la famille Strife. Pour elle, Cloud… était Cloud. Juste Cloud.**

**Pas le petit-fils de ses grands-parents. Pas l'enfant sans père. Pas le garçon maladroit et pas très doué de ses dix doigts. **

**Juste Cloud… et c'était tout. Rien de plus. **

**Et d'un coup, elle lui tournait le dos. D'un coup. Et sans raison apparente qui plus est. Le choc avait était rude. La trahison comme un coup de matraque dans le ventre. Si on ne pouvait plus faire confiance à un ami d'enfance, à qui donc ?**

**Ils furent laissés au bord de la Mort dans un coin sombre d'une petite ruelle en cul de sac, une nuit d'automne, sous un début d'averse. Et ils seraient probablement morts cette nuit-là si les Moires ne les avaient pas mis sur le chemin d'un loup-garou déjà trois fois centenaire, Angeal. Angeal qui, une nouvelle fois, proposa une porte de secours à la Mort à des humains. Si Cloud avait était trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement, et même parler, ce que Zack répondit par la suite, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.**

"**J'accepte. Mais ce ne sera PAS sans Cloud. Il restera avec moi. Contrairement à certain, je ne compte pas l'abandonner. Jamais."**

**Et ils avaient étaient transformés. Cloud le premier. Le duo était resté inconscient durant plusieurs heures. À leur réveil, dans une chambre d'auberge, leurs blessures avaient déjà cicatrisé, disparut. Comme si jamais là. Ils auraient pu croire à un rêve si le bras de Strife n'avait pas était aussi réparer.**

**Ils étaient Lycan. Et auraient besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider dans les débuts. Angeal à l'occurrence. Après avoir récupérer quelques affaires chez eux, et s'être excusé auprès de sa mère pour Cloud, les deux nouveaux Lycanthropes étaient partis avec leur aîné du village. Plus rien ne pouvait les empêcher d'ouvrir leurs ailes tout grand.**

Fin Flash-back

Le blond écrivait de temps en temps à sa mère. Elle avait eu du mal au début mais avait fini par accepter le fait que son fils unique soit loup-garou.

Autant l'un que l'autre, ils allaient continuer de vieillir normalement, jusqu'au moment où ils atteindraient leur optimum physique. Après ils ne vieilliraient pratiquement plus. C'était pareil chez les Vampires.

En parlant de Vampire, ces deux-là pouvait l'assurer, mais les deux espèces n'étaient pas autant en guerre que les humains ne le pensaient. Sinon, comment Angeal aurait pu conserver le lien d'amitié qui le lié à Génésis alors que celui-ci était devenu Vampire ?

Des fois, les deux Lycan se demander où diable les humains allaient chercher ses histoires. Certaines n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec la réalité.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Cloud se figea d'un coup quand une vague de froid spectrale l'assaillit soudainement, lui donnant de lourds frissons.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, l'interrogea Zack un peu surpris. » Il n'était pas à l'aise non plus. Lui aussi avait senti ce lourd froid envahir l'atmosphère. Et il se doutait que ce froid spectral trouvait sa source dans le monde des ombres.

Le bruit cristallin de sanglots parvint à leurs oreilles affûtées. Un grand feu de Karma noir couvait, près à exploser. Un Karma noir si fort.

Angeal leur avait expliqué ce qu'était le Karma noir. Que c'était la manifestation des regrets d'un être vivants. Certaines races pouvaient le maîtriser et encore, le Karma noir était une chose si instable. Mais qui diable pouvait posséder un pareil Karma noir ? Et avait pu le dissimuler si longtemps ?

Il fallait suivre la source de ce Karma noir. Étouffer ce brasier mortel avant qu'il ne s'embrasse. Avant que l'étincelle fatale ne se produise.

Les deux Lycan courraient aussi vite qu'ils ne pouvaient vers le lieu supposé de la source du Karma noir. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour tomber sur Shiva et Burn. La jeune panthère avait dû aussi sentir cette source phénoménale de Karma noir. Et le roux… ben, lui devait encore être à moitié au pays des rêves.

« Vous avez sentit, les interrogea de but en blanc l'immortelle.

-Comment ne pas sentir, lui répondit un peu sèchement Strife, même les humains le doivent.

-C'est clair, marmonna un Nagumo encore à moitié en "dodo", c'est quoi ce truc. Ça me file des frissons dans le dos.

-Du Karma Noir, expliqua son âme-sœur, la manifestation des regrets d'un être-vivant. Les humains en possèdent aussi, mais il est moins facilement détectable que chez les autres espèces vivantes comme les Lycan, ou nous autre Shinigami. Et encore, vous n'êtes pas très doué pour le ressentir, sauf exception. Les humains ne sont pas faits pour ressentir tout ce qui touche au "surnaturel". Si tu peux le ressentir, c'est que ce Karma noir est vraiment très violent. Je n'avais pas senti pareil Karma noir depuis… » Fuusuke se stoppa net dans sa phrase, comme frappée par la foudre.

« Depuis quoi, l'incita Fair.

-Depuis l'Aliea, répondit Suzuno visiblement mal-à-l'aise, peu avant la formation des Dark Emperor. Adelace, c'est pas vrai.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'impatienta Strife. » Haruya ne comprenait pas vraiment mais se doutait que ça devait être grave. Sa panthère ne priait que rarement le grand guerrier Panthère noire. Elle préféré s'en référée à Hadès.

« Armitage, répondit la Shinigami, c'est Armitage qui est à la source de ce Karma noir. C'est elle. Merde. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas compris plus tôt ? Merde, que je suis… conne. Mais… vraiment… conne.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, la coupa Zack, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des regrets. Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, il faut agir. Et puis les regrets sont sources de Karma noir. » La Shinigami, peu habitué aux remontrances de la part du Lycan encore si gamin, ne put répondre alors.

Burn allait pour engueuler le Lycanthrope mais la lueur de détermination qui vint briller dans le regard de sa panthère l'en dissuada. Elle devait agir. Non. Elle allait agir.

Ramuh les rejoint bien vite avec Terumi et Mimi. Le trio était accompagné de Sitka, Scarlett ayant pris le chemin de l'Underworld dès qu'elle l'eut pu, en gros, en même temps que leur seigneur et les humains. Les deux plus jeune Shinigami se concentrèrent sur la source de Karma noir. Le terrain derrière le bâtiment.

Il devait se dépêcher.

Vite… vite !

Hayaku… Hayaku ! HAYAKU !

[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]

« Shirou. Shirou ! » Peu importait les appels presque désespérés de son jumeau, le dit Shirou ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Il avait beau être secoué comme un prunier par l'esprit de son frère, il ne réagissait pas.

Rigide malgré le froid ambiant alors que le tissu de son pyjama était léger, l'enfant des neiges regardait droit devant lui, le regard douloureux, un étau de tristesse et de regret lui étreignant avec force le cœur. Pourquoi son âme-sœur souffrait-elle autant ?

Parce que oui, cette douleur n'était pas la sienne. C'était celle d'Armitage.

Armitage. Armitage qui se trouvait devant lui. Sur le terrain extérieur, recroquevillé sur elle-même, encerclée d'il ne savait qu'elle race de Hollow, pleurant de toutes les larmes de son corps d'apparence si frêle, le visage en sang dû à une blessure profonde. Une étrange aura noire ténébreuse l'enveloppant, tels des flammes léchant son corps fin.

La voix de Zack à sa droite ne fit pas bougée Shirou mais attira l'attention d'Atsuya.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Des Faylin, retentit la voix de l'ours qu'était Sitka, ce sont des Faylin. Je ne pensais pas en revoir. Les derniers devaient avoir péri il y a de cela trois siècles. Par Hadès, c'est impossible.

-Et oh, vous m'expliquez le délire, exigea derechef Fubuki cadet.

-Ce sont des Hollow particuliers qu'on appelle Faylin, expliqua le juge cinq fois centenaires, des Hollow de la pire espèce. Ils se nourrissent des Cauchemar, des Souvenirs douloureux et des Regrets de leurs victimes, les vidant de toute énergie vitale jusqu'à ne laisser derrière eux que des cadavres défraîchis et pourris.

-Que, quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez dit, s'exclama soudain l'attaquant de glace des Raimon.

-Eh ben c'est maintenant que tu réagis, toi, le sermonna son jumeau.

-Mais, commença à bégayer Shirou sans prendre garde à l'intervention de son frère, et… et…

-Malheureusement, ils ont trouvés en cette jeune louve un vrai festin de Karma noir, l'interrompis le juge. » Le regard de neige du Fubuki aîné se posa sur Ichi'.

Et elle ne semblait rien remarqué. Ne semblait pas être vraiment là. Et elle pleurait, pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, répétant inlassablement le même mot dans un murmure, comme on chuchote un nom, Automne.

Alors que les Faylin se rapprochaient soudain d'elle, la louve blanche se redressa brutalement sur ses genoux, poussant un puissant hurlement de tristesse et de douleur. Et son Karma noir explosa.

Le feu noir qui enveloppait son corps prit une telle ampleur que le terrain fut envahi par se brasier des ombres. La chaleur de ce Karma était si forte que le groupe Shinigami/Loup-Garou/Humain en eut un mouvement de recul. C'était puissant. Si puissant.

Existait-il quelque chose capable de contrôler cette douloureuse puissance phénoménale ?

[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]

_**Cette puissance… si noire… si forte… si destructrice… si… douloureuse.**_

_**Cette puissance… qui vibrait en elle… qui la consumait de l'intérieur… la rongeant à petit feu comme le ferait un brasier ardent.**_

_**Sur le coup, la Shinigami n'avait pas compris. Elle avait était approché par un Souvenir de son passé. Souvenir qu'elle avait inconsciemment scellés dans sa mémoire et refaisait surface si brusquement. De doux souvenirs comme de douloureux.**_

_**Des souvenirs d'une personne chère à son petit cœur d'immortelle.**_

_Flash-back._

_**« AUTOMNE ! » Le cri de la petite louve blanche résonna dans tous le bâtiment en ruine.**_

_**Le froid extérieur lui mordait la chair mais elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le corps de cette Shinigami soulevé du sol, planté sur une longue épée large. Le corps de sa jumelle. Jumelle qui ne bougeait plus. Du sang s'échappait à grand flots de la plaie béante dans son abdomen, coulait par fin filet de ses lèvres bleuies par la mort.**_

_**La Mort. Non, non. Pas la Mort. C'était impossible. Elle était Shinigami. Une louve blanche, protégée d'Etro, elle le ne pouvait pas mourir. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Il aurait fallu qu'elle ne le veuille pour s'éteindre. Automne n'aurait jamais souhaité cela.**_

_**Automne, sa précieuse sœur jumelle.**_

_**« Ainsi soit-il, murmura l'assassin de la jeune louve. » L'homme jeta le cadavre de la Shinigami qu'il venait de tuer d'un geste sec auprès de sa jumelle sans la moindre délicatesse, comme il jetterait un déchet. La deuxième louve n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que la lame qui venait de lui prendre sa sœur venait lui trancher le visage, partant de sous l'œil gauche pour courir l'arête du nez et finir au-dessus de l'œil droit, l'envoyant valser plus loin.**_

_**Se relevant avec peine, les muscles endoloris, la douleur lui tiraillant le visage et le cœur, la Shinigami souffrait le martyre. **_

_**« Il est temps d'en finir, reprit le meurtrier en avançant vers louve blessée. » C'était de sa faute. Si elle avait était plus prudente, Automne n'aurait pas eut à s'interposer entre elle est cet assassin. Tout était de sa faute. Elle était la seule coupable. Sa faute. Sa seule faute.**_

_**Lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de l'épée au-dessus de sa tête, quelque chose, comme une barrière, se brisa en elle. Un long feu de douleur lui traversa le bras, noir et puissant, violent. Instinctivement, elle projeta se feu, comme un fouet, sur son agresseur, l'envoyant au loin. La louve blessée récupéra le corps mort de sa jumelle et s'enfuit en courant dans la tempête de neige au dehors.**_

_**« Vous n'irez pas bien loin petites sottes ! » Le cri de l'assassin s'estompa bien vite.**_

_**Courant le plus vite qu'elle ne le pouvait, la petite louve n'en était pourtant pas moins ralentis par l'épaisseur de neige entravant ses pas et le poids mort sur son dos. Les larmes sur ses joues rondes commençaient à geler. **_

_**Quelques kilomètres plus loin, la petite louve s'écroula sur ses genoux, épuisée, le cœur meurtris, un feu noir enveloppant son bras sans le brûler. Le cadavre sur son dos chuta dans la neige, comme une marionnette désarticulé. **_

_**Ne se retenant plus, la Shinigami se laissa à hurler à plein poumon du peu de force qui lui rester. **_

_Fin Flash-back._

Le feu du Karma noir d'Armitage avait littéralement envahit le terrain derrière le bâtiment, le submergeant d'une véritable marée de feu noir et brûlant. Un feu brûlant de tristesse, de honte et de regret. Fubuki -Shirou- se précipita vers la louve, sa louve, prise dans ses remord brûlant. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas la laissée seule. Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser souffrir encore.

Mais personne ne compris se qui se passa alors. Shirou avait pu passer les flammes de regrets sans que celles-ci ne le brûle ou ne le blesse. Mais le plus inattendu fut que le Karma noir se calma, comme mis sous contrôle. Et cela ne pouvait être Shirou, il était humain.

À moins que…

[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]-[(…)]

Il était au alentours de cinq heures du matin et les Shinigami étaient tous réunis avec les sympathisants restant et les deux Lycan.

Hadès était repartit dans les enfers avec le reste de l'équipe. Sitka était resté pour aidé les jeunes humains dans l'apprentissage du maniement des armes. Mais à croire que cela faisait partie du contrat des pactisants car ils apprenaient super vite. La mère de Kazemaru en formait aussi certain mais suivra Sitka quand il rejoindra leur seigneur, ayant promis à Gouenji de s'occuper de sa petite princesse. Et Atsuya. Atsuya qui voulait rester jusqu'au bout auprès de son frère, Leeloo avec lui.

Mais bref, ils étaient rassemblés, les humains, et âmes défuntes, surpris des dernières révélations.

Bien que se fut ce jour-là que le Karma noir avait commencé à grandir en elle, le souvenir de l'accident de la famille Fubuki ne fut pas le seul souvenir qu'Ichirouta avait scellée.

Le souvenir de la mort de sa sœur jumelle. Le souvenir de la mort d'Automne. Ainsi que tout ceux relié à elle. Car Kazemaru Ichirouta n'avait pas était enfant unique. En tant qu'humain, il s'appelait Kazemaru Hatsuharu, mais en tant que Shinigami, elle était Automne. Apparemment, sa mère avait trouvé mignon ce petit mot de français qui signifiait la troisième saison. Si les deux yeux d'Automne avaient étés tout deux bleus, ses cheveux avaient été du même blanc que sa jumelle, virant turquoise sous sa forme humaine.

Les deux enfants avaient été très complices, que se soit en tant qu'humain ou que Shinigami. Jusqu'à l'accident dans la montagne. Et malgré que le souvenir de ce jour fatidique avait été scellé au fond de sa mémoire, Armitage ressentait encore le poids des regrets et s'isolait. Comme le soir de la mort d'Automne, de Hatsuharu. La jeune louve au regard vairon avait trouvé refuge dans un vieux bâtiment sur le point d'être démolis. Mais sa sœur ne fut pas la seule à l'avoir trouvée. René Harcker aussi. Le virus qu'il utilisait à l'époque était expérimentale et ne consumait pas les corps. C'est pour ça que, quand automne s'interposa entre sa sœur et la lame, elle s'éteignit, comme si elle avait souhaité la Mort.

Blessée au visage par cette même lame, Armitage n'en mourut pas. Cela éveilla même le Karma noir en elle, lui permettant de s'enfuir. Mais pour ne plus souffrir de cette nouvelle mort, elle avait scellé tout les souvenirs. Tous. Elle avait oublié Automne, Hatsuharu. Et le Karma noir scellé au fond d'elle, ne s'éveillant presque qu'au moment de la défaite d'Inazuma contre Gaïa et de la formation des Dark Emperor.

Blottit dans les bras de Shiva, qui s'était confondu en excuse de ne pas être venue à sa rencontre à ce moment-là, les yeux vides, Armitage semblait vidée de son énergie. Sa mère s'était aussi excusé de s'être tût, mais ayant préférée qu'elle vivent heureuse sans savoir qu'en souffrant du souvenir.

La cicatrice qu'elle aurait dû avoir depuis l'enfance venait d'apparaître, partant de sous l'œil gauche, barrant l'arrête du nez pour se finir au-dessus de l'arcane sourcilière droite. Tenant une pierre noire sphérique dans une de ses mains, la jeune louve se laissait presque faire.

Cette sphère, d'après le juge Sitka qui en avait été stupéfait, était une Matéria Brasier.

« Je ne pensais pas revoir un Shinigami se servir de la Matéria, avoua le vieil Ours.

-Ce qui est bizarre, fit Tsunami assit sur un dossier de canapé, vu que la Matéria, au départ, c'est un truc de Shinigami.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi, demanda Hiroto suspicieux.

-Peut-être que je l'ai lu, répondit le surfer comme si c'était la plus bête des réponse, _les utilisations de la magie par le monde des ombres_ par Joe Lapetoche. Plus de la moitié de son contenu parle des Matéria. Le reste, c'est les invocations. Tu devrais le savoir, vu que tu l'a pris, ce livre.

-Je l'ai pas encore lu, avoua le rouquin en rougissant sous les regards surpris de ses camarades.

-Mais toi, Tsunami, interrompis volontairement Shuuya, tu peux nous dire ce qu'est la Matéria.

-Du condensé d'essence magique qu'on peut utiliser pour lancer des sorts, répondit Tsunami, d'après ce que j'en ai compris, le sort varie selon le type d'essence magique. Les Matéria peuvent être aussi faites d'essences de créatures appelés Eidolon, qui permette de les invoquer. Par exemple Golgotha, Odin, Titan ou même Bahamut. Mais depuis la guerre Millénium, et la mauvaise utilisation que les Séraphins en ont fait, l'utilisation de la Matéria est interdite, sauf sous dérogation. Dérogation qui doit être remise par Hadès lui-même.

-Ils en parlent à peine dans le livre sur la guerre, fit alors Burn, pourtant, ça à l'air sympa, la Matéria.

-Il n'y a que trois personnes au Japon possédant une dérogation, poursuivit le juge, deux Vampires.

-Axel et Génésis, argumenta Cloud, deux grands adorateurs du Feu. S'en ait limite flippant même.

-Et un seul Lycan, poursuivit Sitka dans un petit rire.

-Et ça, c'est moi, reprit le loup-garou blond.

-Sérieux, fut la question élégante de Fudou.

-Ouais, opina Strife.

-Je vais faire une demande de dérogation après cette histoire. » Tout le monde se tourna vers Armitage. Toujours dans les bras de son amie Panthère, elle n'avait pas bougé. Seule sa main c'était refermée sur la Matéria noire.

Sitka n'eut pas le temps de parler, probablement pour lui dire qu'elle aurait des problèmes si elle utilisait la Matéria sans dérogation, que des pas précipités se firent entendre, venant dans leur direction. Entrant, Scarlett, rouge de colère. Détachant son fouet de sa ceinture, elle s'apprêtait à frapper Armitage mais quelqu'un se matérialisa devant elle, bloquant l'arme de son bras avant de tirer la juge vers lui pour la gifler violemment, la faisant tomber au sol. Et cette personne était Hadès. Il était à bout de souffle et en colère.

« Je t'avais prévenue, tonna la voix étonnamment froide du maître des Enfers, cette fois, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Ta connerie à dépasser la limite de ma patience.

-Mais…

-Silence, la coupa sèchement son seigneur, ne discute pas. Ne m'interromps pas. Tu oses parler d'Amidamaru mais ma pauvre petite, tu es pire que lui. S'il reste à l'écart de nous autre, c'est parce qu'il préfère errait en solitaire. Mais toi qui reste avec nous, tu es irrespectueuse envers les Shinigami de rangs inférieur ainsi que tes collègues juges et moi-même. Tu es donc, dès se soir, déchu de ton titre de juge. Tu iras retrouver ton âme sœur et vous erreraient en vagabonds jusqu'à ce que je décide de rendre grâce. Maintenant, pars ! » Sous le choc, l'ex-juge se retira en silence.

« Euh, pardonnez ma franchise, monseigneur, fit Sitka, coupant le silence pesant qui s'installait, mais nous sommes trop peu de juges. Et avec Amidamaru qui erre, nous ne savons pas où, je serrais seul à gérer les tribunaux.

-T'en fais pas, Amidamaru continu de travailler, même loin des enfers, expliqua Hadès qui semblait être calmé, et puis, d'après les Moires, une nouvelle génération de juges arrivera bientôt. Ne t'en fait dont pas.

-Mais pourquoi être venue ici, demanda timidement Afuro.

-Les Moires m'ont aussi dit qu'un puissant Karma noir s'éveillerait ici et que je devais former celui qui en était le maître, répondit le maître des enfers, un Karma noir puissant mais qui pourrait accomplir de grandes choses. » Ce faisant, il se tourna vers Armitage. La jeune louve, l'air intéressée, s'était redressé, le regard tourné vers son seigneur.

Shirou ne chercha pas à la retenir quand elle attrapa la main tendu, il savait qu'Hadès avait raison. Elle devait apprendre à contrôler le Karma noir car elle ne pourrait plus s'en défaire.

« Sitka, tu te rendras aux enfers dès se soir, ordonna le seigneur Hadès, et les préviendra que je m'absente encore une journée. Je n'aurais pas besoin de plus de temps. Que tout l'ordre de l'Ombre se tienne près.» L'ordre eut surpris le vieil Ours brun.

Estimait-il la Louve si inapte à apprendre cette technique qu'il abandonnerait rapidement ou au contraire capable de l'apprendre en si peu de temps ?

Mais une chose était sûre…

« La nuit de dimanche entendra les cris de la bataille décisif. »

Fin.

Armitage : Je ressemble de plus en plus à Squall.

Kogure : Déjà physiquement avec la balafre.

Gouenji Shuuya : Le même caractère aussi.

Endou : T'avais déjà la Gunblade.

Fubuki Shirou : À part que tu représentes une louve.

Fudou : Et… ?

Fubuki Atsuya : Squall serait plus assimilable à un lion. Déjà rien qu'à son nom "_Leonhart_".

Gouenji Yuuka : Grand-frère. C'est vrai qu'on approche de la fin ?

Gouenji Shuuya : En effet. Mais elle prévoit une suite. Avec bien moins de monde. Mais elle aimerait des conseils pour cette suite. Des conseils des lecteurs.

Armitage : À une prochaine les gens et n'oubliez pas, la review et l'amie de l'auteure, elle l'encourage à faire mieux.


End file.
